ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Evening - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:19 PM Penny walks upstairs, going for her room with her bags. She's wearing her civilian duds; plaid shirt, jeans, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. But more notably, she carrying two custom revolver holstered at her hip. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:20 PM Lumas is already in the room, standing beside a bed and staring at it. They have a plain T-shirt and jeans on with tennis shoes that look cheap. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:21 PM Penny comes into the room. She drops her bag and tips her hat. "Howdy, partner." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:23 PM Lumas stares at the other one blankly. “Howdy?” Lumas sighs. “That’s new. Hey.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:26 PM "I'm Penny Henry." She says opening her bag and stuffing clothes into the drawer under her bed. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:27 PM Lumas gives penny an odd look. “No, its Lumas. Why would you think it’s sweetheart?” Little plates of armor appear on their hand. Tiny, but apparent. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:32 PM Penny laughs. "Just a pet name, Lumas. We'll be roomin' together, so we ought to get along, don't you say?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:33 PM Lumas nods. “I guess. Still, most people who give me pet names tend to want something else.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:35 PM "All I want is a friend, and perhaps a hand reaching taller shelves." Penny jokes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:38 PM The plates of armor on lumas’ hand vanish. “I guess. I’m not that much taller than you, though.” Lumas eyes the pistols and plates form on their hand again. Their expression stays blank. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:40 PM "I saw there happens to be pizza downstairs, are you hungry, sweetheart?" Penny asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:41 PM Lumas shrugs, but their stomach growls a little. “I’m fine.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:45 PM "Are you alright, 'cause you don't look mighty fine to me." Penny says a hand on her hip. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:47 PM Lumas shakes their head, sighing. “I’m fine. Just.. you said pizza?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:53 PM "That I did." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:55 PM Lumas puts their backpack on the ground, away from the bed. “Fine. Let’s grab some then.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:56 PM Penny nods and opens the door again. "After you, sweetheart." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:57 PM Lumas watches the girl, hand still slightly armored, while walking through the open door. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:58 PM "I don't meant to pry, but your hand is doing that thing quite often might I say." Penny says as they leave the room. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:59 PM Lumas looks at their hand and then shakes their head. “Can’t control it all that well. The weapon didn’t exactly come with instructions either.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:01 PM "I see." Penny says, as they come down, the smell of pizza is quite notice able. "Do you want to mingle or would you rather grab some and find a quiet place to be?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:02 PM Lumas eyes the area. “Don’t really like crowds.” “What about you? Don’t let me stop you from ‘mingling.’ I’ll be fine on my own.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:25 PM "I can meet folks 'nother time, better get to know you, sweetheart." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:27 PM Lumas shrugs. “Whatever you say.” Lumas follows penny to the kitchen. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:34 PM Penny goes for the pizza boxes, after a quick look she takes some meatlover's. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:36 PM Lumas grabs the first box they see and puts whatever it is on a plate. They manage to snag five pieces of cheese pizza. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:40 PM Penny then nods toward the patio door at the back. "Would you like to sit outside?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:42 PM Lumas looks around, hearing others. Plates form on their hand. “Yeah. Outside is good.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:57 PM Penny opens the back door but waits for Lumas to go trhough before doing it herself. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:58 PM Lumas still watches the girl but moves out the door quickly and finds a bench. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:02 PM Penny closes the door behind them. "So, sweetheart, what's your story, if you don't mind my askin'?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:03 PM Lumas takes a bite of his pizza. “From another world. Not sure you want to know the rest.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:10 PM "I ain't met much dimensional traveller folks before." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:12 PM Lumas takes another bite. “This is the only other dimension I’ve been to. Better than mine.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:13 PM "Th'is my home world, never left it." Penny says. "Are you one of them refugees?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:14 PM Lumas nods. “I guess so. Some group called the Wanderers picked me up.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:18 PM "Can't say I've heard of them." Penny says. "What brought you to this here school, sweetheart?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:19 PM Lumas raised their arm. “Trying to control this and maybe to some good.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:19 PM "I see, how long's this been a thing?" Penny nods at their arm.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:21 PM Lumas just stares. “Forty eight days.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:23 PM "That sure ain't much." Penny says. "What's it do, other than give you odd lookin' hands when it feels like doing it?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:25 PM Lumas closes his hand and a black sword made of swirling darkness appears in their hand. A split second later, their arm is covered in a gauntlet of the same material as the blade. “It’s a weapon. A lot was sacrificed to make it.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:31 PM "I see." Penny nods, she seems to think for a moment. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:34 PM Lumas shakes their head. “Why am I even...” they sigh. “What about you? What do you do?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:35 PM Penny takes out one of her revolver she keeps her finger off the trigger and makes sure to keep it aimed at the ground. "Made these, used 'em on some bad fella home. Got sent here." "This one's Vigilance, the one's Justice." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:36 PM Lumas eyes them with a hint of fear. Small plates form on their arm. “Cool...” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:38 PM "But you, sweeheart, ain't got a thing to fear." She hoster Vigilance back. "I only shoot 'em bad people who hurt folks." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:39 PM Lumas shakes their head. “Been shot before. Wasn’t fun.” They go quiet and start eating more pizza. April 12, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:16 AM "Sorry to hear that." Penny eats her own pizza quietly for a moment. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:24 AM Lumas shrugs. “Not saying I expect you to shoot me. Obviously you gotta be halfway decent to want to be a hero.” They sigh. “I’m not good at this...” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:25 AM "That, you sure ain't." Penny laughs. "But there ain't anythin' wrong with bein' awkward, sweetheart." "Makes ya all the more charmin'" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:26 AM Lumas raises an eyebrow at her, but little claws form on their hand. “Charming? That’s another new one.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:28 AM "Are you doubtin' me sweethearth?" Penny jokes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:35 AM Lumas looks to their food and takes a bite, swallowing quickly. “Hard not to doubt someone you just met.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:41 AM "Fair enoug' sweetheart." Penny says with a smile. "I'll have to reiterate when we know each other futher." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:44 AM Lumas eats the rest of their first slice quickly. “Ok. I guess I’ll wait and see then. Who knows, right?” The claws grow just a tad bit longer, but start to vanish as Lumas focuses on them. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:53 AM Eli knocks on the door somewhat weakly Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:54 AM Penny waves at Eli through the patio door. "Come on out, hon!" She says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:54 AM Lumas sits quietly, eyeing the door and whoever might come in. Their hand grows small plates. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:56 AM Eli comes in already starting to shrink a bit, "Are you Penny? There is something at the door for you." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:57 AM "That I am." Penny says, she tips her hat. "I better go check on that, sweetheart." She then says to Lumas. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:58 AM Lumas just nods. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:58 AM Eli squeaks a "hi" at Lumas before running off Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:00 AM Penny goes for the front door where a a black man with a shaved head, and a similar attire to Penny is, along with a massive bug carrying a large aquarium.(edited) Penny directs her father and Shavek upstairs to her and Lumas' room. She stays there for a while, talking with her father and preparing Piper's aquarium. Category:Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Lumas Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:September 5th 2016 Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay